Policies enforced by a mobile device are typically controlled to secure and/or manage such mobile device. Oftentimes, multiple policy sources configure policy values of the mobile device. Many conventional approaches that enable multiple policy sources to configure policy values include a centralized policy server. A plurality of policy sources typically send policy configuration requests (including policy values for policies) to the centralized policy server. The centralized policy server can collect the policy values for the policies from the plurality of policy sources, arbitrate between such policy values for the policies, and send the policy values for the policies to a mobile device. Accordingly, with such server-based approaches, the centralized policy server manages the policy values obtained from the multiple policy sources, and the mobile device uses the policy values set by the centralized policy server.
Some other conventional approaches involve the mobile device receiving and handling a subset of the policy configuration requests, while a centralized policy server handles a remainder of the policy configuration requests. However, with such approaches, the mobile device is limited to managing a portion of the policy configuration requests, with a remainder of the policy configuration requests being handled off the mobile device. Accordingly, these traditional approaches are often complex and difficult to implement.